Does Your Mother Know?
by MissAthenasGirl
Summary: Shelby doesn't know how to tell Puck that they can't be together. Will a song be enough? Songfic. Bad summary, good story.


_I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK! Did ya miss me? I got the idea for this story while I was on the bus home from school. This takes place **before** 3x09 because it is pertinent to the plotline. So anywho, I hope you all like this. You can tell me by pressing the magical blue button at the bottom. This is unbeta'd, so please no flames, but constructive criticism is allowed…_

_Disclaimer: I always ask Santa for ownership of 'Glee', but sadly, he has not granted me that. 'Glee' belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Bryan Falchuck, and the rest of the brain trust._

_Italicized _is thought; underlined is quote from the movie; **bold **is lyrics; **Bold underlined** is emphasis.

Shelby Corcoran had a serious dilemma: Noah Puckerman is madly in love with her. She knows she needs to break it to him that they can't be together, but he brushes her every attempt at the topic off and switches the subject.

In her deep train of thought, Shelby didn't hear Will Shuester approach her table.

"Hey Shelby, what's on your mind?" Will obviously wanted to help, but she didn't know how to explain her situation.

She went ahead and explained the situation to Will, his attention never diverting. After she was done, he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"That is not the easiest situation to handle. I know; I've been in the situation multiple times. Your daughter was actually one of the worst cases I had to deal with."

Shelby looked at him with surprise. _Rachel had a crush on Will? How did he deal with __**that**__?_

Will seemed to read the question in her eyes. "Rachel was not the easiest person to talk down from a crush. I sang a song to her and it made her realize we could not be together."

That gave Shelby an idea. _I have the perfect song…_ "Do you think I could borrow your band? I have the perfect idea for a song to sing to Puck." _I hope this works…_

…

That afternoon, Shelby strolled into the filled choir room, confidence piqued. This was it; Puck would finally see the light.

"Hey Shelby," the teen began, "want me to come over to help with Beth tonight?" His seductive tone suggested he had different intentions.

"Puck, we've been over this multiple times. This," Shelby gestured between the two of them, "can't happen. I'm the teacher; you are the student."

"What about last night?" Shelby stiffened at the mention of the make-out session Puck initiated after putting Beth to bed.

She straightened up and in a matter-of-fact tone said, "Last night never happened. I have drawn a _veil _over last night."

Looking shocked, Puck went over to her and pleaded, "Come on, you don't mess with a masterpiece!"

This attracted the attention of the other members. One of the girls piped up, "Ignore him, Shelby. He's all mouth and no trousers."

Puck fired back, with his signature smug grin on his face, "Shelby can't ignore the chemistry between us."

"Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned." Shelby then gave the band the cue to begin playing. She begins dancing around Puck.

**SHELBY:  
>You're so hot<br>Teasing me  
>So you're blue but I can't<br>Take a chance on a kid like you  
>It's something I couldn't do<br>There's that look  
>In your eyes<br>I can read in your face  
>That your feelings are driving you wild<br>But boy you're only a child**

The girls get up from their chairs. They sing and dance with Shelby. Puck gets up and dances with Shelby.

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:  
>Well, I could dance with you honey<br>If you think it's funny  
>does your mother know that you're out?<br>And I could chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>does your mother know that you're out?**

**SHELBY:  
>Take it easy<br>Take it easy  
>Better slow down boy<br>That's no way to go**

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:  
>Does your mother know?<strong>

**SHELBY:  
>Take it easy<br>Take it easy  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Play it nice and slow**

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:  
>Does your mother know?<strong>

Shelby gets close to Puck's face, looking into his eyes.

**SHELBY:  
>I can see<br>What you want  
>But you seem pretty young<br>To be searching for that kind of fun  
>So maybe I'm not the one<strong>

Puck gives Shelby his signature grin. She giggles a little at this. He gets up to dance with her.

**SHELBY:  
>Now, you're so cute<br>I like your style  
>And I know what you mean<br>When you give me a flash of that smile (smile)**

Shelby pushes Puck back down into his chair.

**SHELBY:  
>But boy you're only a child<strong>

All the kids are up from their chairs, dancing with each other in pairs.

**ALL:  
>Well, I could dance with you honey<br>If you think it's funny  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<br>And I could chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**

Shelby gives Puck a seductive grin and gets closer to him. He gets nervous but excited.

**PUCK:  
>Take it easy<br>Take it easy  
>Better slow down girl<strong>

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:  
>That's no way to go<br>Does your mother know?**

**PUCK:  
>Take it easy<br>Take it easy  
>Try to cool it girl<strong>

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:  
>Play it nice and slow<br>Does your mother know?**

They all join in, letting the beat guide them.

**ALL:  
>Well, I could dance with you honey<br>If you think it's funny  
>does your mother know that you're out?<br>And I could chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>does your mother know that you're out?  
>Well, I could dance with you honey<br>If you think it's funny  
>does your mother know that you're out?<br>And I could chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>does your mother know that you're out?  
>does your mother know that you're out?<br>does your mother know that you're out?**

The girls guide the boys back to their chairs, dancing in front of them now.

**SHELBY AND GIRLS:**

**Does your mother know?**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

As the music ended, they all got up and cheered, still reeling from the intensity of the number. Shelby, still getting her breath, asked an overexcited Puck: "So Puck, what did you get out of this?"

He thought about it and realized what the song meant. They couldn't be together because she is an adult and his teacher. He could get the two of them in a heap of trouble.

With a saddened expression, he explained, "You are telling me that we can flirt and play games with each other, but can't date because you're an adult and my teacher. We could get into a sh-tload of trouble."

Shelby exhaled with relief; _He understands! Thank you, Will!_ "Yes Noah, we cannot be together while you still attend this school."

Right then, Puck thought of something brilliant. "So, what if I transfer schools? Then could we be together?" He smiled and winked at her.

Shelby's eyes widened. _Ugh… that boy will never learn!_

_A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Tell me by sending a comment my way Song was "Does Your Mother Know?" from "Mamma Mia!: The Movie"._


End file.
